The Raging Fire
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: "The fire spread quickly, and before I could move, it hit me. My skin burned and I screamed in agony. Realizing about the lake, I rolled into it. My burns still... well, burned. My tanned skin was now bright red and very painful. I didn't move because I was in so much pain." Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Rated: T for some cussing

* * *

_I ran down the sidewalk, eager to get away from 'home'. It had been torture. Ben 4 just came to my house and started verbally abusing me and even hit me once. He said things like "Why don't you shut the fuck up?!" and "Stop flirting with me you son of a bitch!"_

_'I don't understand. Why is he so mad at me? What did I do to him? Does he think I'm going to take away his spot as first chair? Or does he view me as a no good girl?'_

_Tears streamed down my red face. I loved him (and still love him), and he knew that. Am I that stupid and repulsive? Am I that ugly and not worth it? I sped up and ran into the woods. Hopefully, I would be able to make it to the freeway by nightfall. Then, I would start heading north into the land of tornadoes. On that thought, I sped toward the lake. There, I took out my water bottle and started to fill it up._

_"Heh heh. Look who's a runaway," A voice said._

_I froze. It couldn't be...him? I turned around slowly, water bottle in hand. I gasped and my heart sank. It fish boy, a.k.a. Ben 4. My gut told me that this would not be a good encounter._

_"What are you doing here, you insolent boy?" I hissed. I was tired of this guy chasing me around these woods. I understand he lives in the woods, but that doesn't mean he owns the place._

_"Why, I'm here to relay a message. Your dad has told me to bring you back home, or to eliminate you," He smirked, holding up a match, waving it in front of my face. I hadn't realized that he had gotten that close to me. "But knowing you, you won't go down without a fight. Am I right?"_

_"You think you can hurt me with a match?! There's a lake behind me," I said while laughing. My mind was screaming at me to get away, but I ignored it._

_"Not you. The forest," My eyes widened and I backed away from him. Adrenaline started flow through my veins_

_He lit the match and threw it at nearby trees. The fire spread quickly due to a recent drought. I screamed and threw my water bottle at him, a pathetic attempt to stop him._

_"Bye, bye!" He said, teleporting away, dodging my water bottle in the process. It plunged into the fire and burned up._

_The fire spread quickly, and before I could move out of its way, it hit me. My skin burned and I screamed in agony. Realizing about the lake, I rolled into it._

_My burns still... well, burned. My tanned skin was now bright red and very painful. The burning skin went from my feet to my neck and my clothing was severally charred. I didn't move because I was in so much pain. It felt worst than when I was sent to the hospital (the first time)._

_Sitting in the water for a minute, I thought about why Ben 4 was doing this to me. I mean, he wasn't an abusive or mean guy, well, most of the time.. Still, that doesn't excuse what he did to me. Still thinking, I failed to notice a bright white light enveloping the lake._

_'Child...'_

_I was brought out of my trance._

_'You look injured... both physically and mentally...' the creature said._

_"Yeah. The guy I love abused me," I said quietly, not looking the creature in the eye. I didn't want to look weak._

_'I see... why don't you join me? You look like you were about to run away,-" 'I was in the process of running away,' I thought. "And he looked like he wanted to kill you. So, not only will you be able to get back at him, your burns will be healed, and you'll be in a better place,' It said._

_"I guess... so, you never did introduce yourself. But anyways, my names T.I.V." I said, a couple tears sliding down my face_

_'How rude of me. My species name is White Kyurem, and I don't have a name. I guess that doesn't matter, though. But I must warn you, Black Kyurem has taken an interest in this boy, so you might still have to deal with him if you join us. Of course, you will have the power to defend yourself,' White Kyurem said._

_"Yeah... so, let's get this show on the road!" I cheered, before hissing in pain._

* * *

I stopped writing and sighed. That was a thousand years ago, but it still felt like yesterday. Turns out, Black Kyurem did choose him. And he still hasn't figured it out that Ihad survived the fire. I snickered at the thought.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

A green creature floated in.

"T.I.V., there will be a meeting tomorrow night at 11:00. Ben 4 wanted me to tell you about that." She informed.

"Tell him I said thanks. Oh, and thank you Celebi," I replied.

"No problem!" She said, floating out and shutting the door behind her.

'Not,' I thought. White Kyurem laughed.

'I know. But I have a feeling this meeting is going to be different,' White Kyurem said.

'I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait,' I replied. I picked up a piece of fruit and ate it.

'Why do you eat fruit so much?' She asked.

'It's sweet. It's healthy. It tastes good. And it's awesome!' I replied.

I finished off the rest of the fruit, and got dressed for bed.

I yawned and whispered, "I hope Ben 4 won't bother me tomorrow."

'I hope not either...' White Kyurem said.

I closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep. But little did I know that that was going to be one of the last times I would sleep on my bed.

* * *

My first muilti-chapter story. I should have my second story finished sometime next month.


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway

Chapter 2: Runaway

Rated: T

Note: T.I.V. and White Kyurem talk telepathically. Thoughts and conversations between White K. and T.I.V. are in italics.

* * *

I woke up and yawned. Today was a new day.

"Ugh, I need to get supplies today." I groaned as I got up and dressed quickly. Grabbing my coat, I ran out the door, with hands over my head to avoid the deluge.

Walking to the market, I thought about what would go on in the meeting.

'White Kyurem, why do I have to go to the meeting?' I whined, my face forming a pout.

'... wha... too tired...' White Kyurem mumbled.

I mentally sighed and thought, 'Never mind. Just get some sleep, you lazy Pokémon.'

'Hey... I take offense to that...' White Kyurem mumbled again.

I shook my head and walked to the market. Grabbing the needed materials, checking out, and getting out of there took only about an hour.

"Why do you always avoid me, honey?" a voice said from behind me.

"Not YOU again," I groaned. Why does he always have to show up at the most awkward of times?

"Awww... Why don't you want to see me, pretty lady?" He asked.

"I wonder Groudon... I wonder..." I said as I walked to my door and opened it, turning my head to face Groudon.

"Go out with me!" Groudon said.

"No. You broke my heart once and you're not breaking it again," I said sternly and slammed the door shut (after I entered, of course).

* * *

*11 hours later*

I arrived at the Great Hall an hour earlier than the set time. Very few legendaries were there before me. Those legendaries were Drake, Sarah, and _.

'When you're early, you're on time. When you're on time, you're late. When you're late, you're fired!' White Kyurem said.

'Shut up, you big ball of fur!' I retorted, annoyed at her antics. Sometimes, she was the worst.

'Hey! That's the second time you've offended me.' White K. whined.

'Just shut up. Just shut up,' I replied.

Sighing, I leaned back and relaxed. It's been stressful because of what happened with the natural disasters and with White Kyurem being unable to shut up.

'Hey-'

'Don't even start,' I interrupted.

"Hey, long time no see." An eerily familiar voice said.

I turned my head to see Ben 4. Lovely.

"What do you need, Mr. I don't care about meetings?" I replied, my voice showing annoyance.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" He said. "But whatever. I was just saying hello,"

"...Hey Ben 4? Have you ever done something that you feel guilty about, like hurting somebody on purpose?"

"Well, when I was younger, I set this forest on fire because I had to get rid of this girl because she ran away from home. I don't understand why she ran away, though." He said, looking up, eyes glazing over in thought.

'Oh, I wonder. You didn't have to get rid of me,' I thought sarcastically. 'My dad was TOTALLY NOT a jerk. You also said because WAY too many times.'

"Is there any possibility that she survived? I mean, that girl could of had the resolve to live," I asked, not wanting to sound suspicious.

"No. The fire was pretty bad. Why do you ask?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Other Pokémon that just entered were watching us.

'Well, here goes nothing,' I thought to myself. 'Might as well get this out of the way,'

"Because I'M that girl." I said, standing up. Many gasps were heard. "I survived thanks to White Kyurem rescuing me. But that's not the point. You almost killed me, and it's time for revenge. I'm sure many of you are wondering why I refused to fight." I saw many nods. "It's so he-" I pointed at Ben 4. "-wouldn't be able to see my techniques. And now Benjamin 4 idiotic boy, you are going down!" I roared, adrenaline flowing through my body and eyes (literally) on fire.

"You... You survived?! How?! I made sure the fire was string enough to kill you!" He said, backing away, fear evident in his voice.

"Naw... I totally came back from the dead... Yes, I survived, baka!" I said.

**_"Shut up, both of you!"_** Arceus said sternly._** "I was going to be nice and let you choose your partner for the tournament, but oh no, somebody can't keep their temper in check! Both of you will work together in this competition! No complaints!"**_

The meeting started 5 minutes later. All went well. Nothing overly important occurred. Just talk about the upcoming competition.

'Well, I know what I'm doing tonight!' I thought as I returned home.

'You're running away.' White Kyurem guessed. I nodded and she sighed. 'I guess I'll have to follow you considering our bond,'

'I'll pack and be 50 miles away before they even know what's going on.' I replied, grinning.

* * *

'Clothing, check. Water, check. Food, check. Alright, I have everything. Ready to go, White Kyurem?' I asked.

'Yes... let's get out of this place,' She hissed, eager to get going.

I transformed into a Pokémon and flew away, not intending to ever come back. But oh boy, was I ever wrong!

* * *

Last chapter of the story. Will have a sequel. I have decided on an Okami/Pokemon crossover

Baka- Stupid, Idiot, or fool.

Deluge- Flood


End file.
